Free From The Cards
by Duel-Man
Summary: Duel Monsters Are Freed From Their Cards, Who Will Save Them?


Free From the Cards  
  
By Duel-Man  
  
Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any song that appears on here. But I do own my characters that no one can take. Enjoy the fanfic! ^. ^  
  
  
  
Free  
  
Wanna be free  
  
Gonna be free  
  
And move among the stars  
  
You know they really aren't so far  
  
Feels so free  
  
Gotta know free  
  
Please  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
  
It's really everything it seemed  
  
I'm so free  
  
-Blue, Cowboy Bebop  
  
  
  
Feral Island, a place rich in forestlands and city ruins. On the southern beach of the island live the last people of the island. They loved to play Duel Monsters and had tournaments any time they had the chance. In the Feral Island year 905s, around the time Seto Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel, a plague cursed the island. This plague caused all the Duel Monster cards to go free and attack the people of the island. Many people died and the monsters ruled the island. But some monsters weren't so fortunate. A group of bandits captured some cards before they were plagued. The cards, four in all, were transported to Pegasus. But in the transfer, two of the cards were destroyed. Now all that is left is a Dark Magician and Fusionist. Here is where our story begins.  
  
  
  
Duel. Why duel? Is our meaning in life only to duel? Who are the masters? Why are they so free? But then, what is the meaning of being free? Is it a life outside of this card? Is it life? Is it life? Is it life? I have to know.  
  
It was about 2 AM around the halls of the ship, The Lone Wolf. Most of the sailors were fast asleep in their beds. A cold stale smell filled the air while silence ruled. In room 784 laid the shipments going to Pegasus. In the far corner lied a glass box showing two Duel Monster cards. This was the second ship these cards have been in. The first one was under attack from a group called the Stalkers. A giant explosion destroyed the two cards, Silver Fang and Flower Wolf. The sailors did save the other two cards and put them on The Lone Wolf. This ship now is supposed to be high tech on its defense so no one could attack or escape the ship. The Lone Wolf was already on its second day of travel. But this night was different.  
  
The plague came.  
  
The plague from Feral Island is different from most plagues. This only gets the Duel Monster cards. What it does is make the monsters free from their card state. It does nothing more. But the monsters attacked the people because they were like game slaves. Now they are free. They are the lucky ones as well. It only does affect the cards on Feral Island. Even if the card leaves Feral Island as well.  
  
  
  
The Dark Magician opened his eyes. It was almost pitch black except for the window that had some moonlight coming through it. He could see his card except there was no Dark Magician pictured on it. Free at last. Looking over to the other card he noticed the picture of that card was also missing.  
  
"Down here Magician."  
  
The Dark Magician looked down at his feet. Standing there was the Fusionist card. Fusionist was about the same size as a normal house cat but bigger. They have golden wings that sparkle in the light. A long pink tail is also another unique feature of this cat. Its golden eyes shone in the moonlight as it stared at the Dark Magician.  
  
"Oh, it's you Fusionist. Do you know where we are?"  
  
Flicking her tail she responded with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Me neither. Looks like another trap. Another jail in our way."  
  
"Should we destroy it and be free?" she looked with her white teeth shining in a grin.  
  
Dark Magician lifted his staff towards the outside wall. A green light shone on the tip of the staff. It keep getting bigger until.  
  
BOOM!  
  
A giant hole was blasted on the steel wall. Little by little, some water started to gush in. Then one big gush of water flowed in and sent Dark Magician and Fusionist towards the interior steel wall. More and more water started to flow in. Lone Wolf is sinking.  
  
"Great, now we are going to drown." Fusionist yelled while climbing on Dark Magician's shoulder.  
  
"Stop your bitching. We will get out of this."  
  
After saying that, Dark Magician cast a flight spell and flew out of the sinking ship.  
  
The Lone Wolf sunk that night. Forty-four out of fifty sailors died that night. Rumors went around that Lone Wolf hit an ancient mine from the past war. But no one never knew that two freed Duel Monsters did all that damage.  
  
  
  
Sunrise came to Feral Island. All was quiet except for the waves crashing on the beach. A large hole was in the moist sand. Footprints came out of the hole and went towards the forest up ahead. But the footprints stopped and two bodies lay on the sand. One was a purple cat with golden wings and a long pink tail. The other was a young man in armor. His face was down in the sand and all one could see is his purple hair with strains of seaweed tangled within. The two were the Dark Magician and Fusionist. They were the same ones that escaped and sunk the Lone Wolf.  
  
  
  
In truth, it did not take them that long to get to Feral Island. With his magic, the Dark Magician could go anywhere at a fast speed. But in turn, when he finally got to Feral Island with Fusionist he was very exhausted. Now how do they know where to go? That's still a mystery. One may say that it was just pure instinct that they got there. If you ask me, I would probably say that the plague guided them home.  
  
  
  
Slowly, his eyes open to the sunlight that was beating down on him. The sight was very beautiful indeed. Bird chirps where heard behind him. Soft walking noises came towards him.  
  
"I see the Dark Magician woke up. Waking up after a good escape the night before." It was definitely the voice of Fusionist.  
  
Dark Magician looked around and got up. He brushed the sand off of him and plucked the seaweed off of his fine hair.  
  
"Did you see any others?"  
  
Fusionist slyly smiled, "Yes. There is a small town about a mile away."  
  
Without uttering a sound, both Fusionist and Dark Magician went towards the direction of the Duel Monster run town.  
  
  
  
It was about midday when they finally arrive. At first glance, it seems that there were no one around. But in the buildings you could hear them working and chattering as they did their jobs. The place with much attention was a bar called, Harpie Bar. Obviously a name by the Duel Monsters. Parked outside of the bar were two horses. Dark Magician smiled.  
  
"Looks like Gaia is in that bar. What about if we go check it out?"  
  
Too late, Fusionist was already on her way there. Probably in hopes of finding one of her own kind or getting drunk in the process. Dark Magician went on after her in hopes of finding someone other than a talking cat to talk to. As they got to the door they heard the sounds of drunken beings. Going inside they found what one would usually find in a bar. Except this one was run by Duel Monsters. Finding a seat in the main strip, Dark Magician quietly sat down. Fusionist on the other hand watched a Mystical Sheep try his luck on one of the video poker machines.  
  
A slight poke came upon Dark Magician's back, "You waiting for someone?"  
  
Dark Magician looked and found Gaia the Fierce Knight. But this knight did not wear his armor. Instead he wore normal clothing like a normal human. With a smile, Dark Magician shook his head no.  
  
"Oh. So what's your name?" Gaia said while sitting down at the seat next to Dark Magician.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
Surprised, Gaia responded pointing to a door to the right of him, "Go there and talk to Hercules. He will help you find a name. Oh, before I forget. My name is Justin."  
  
"Thanks." Dark Magician stood from his chair and waved to Justin.  
  
Noticing that Dark Magician is going away Fusionist decided to tag along.  
  
  
  
Upon approaching the door, Dark Magician put his ear next to it to hear any sounds. All seems quiet. Opening the door, there was a narrow hallway going to a black door about twenty-five feet away. While walking towards the black door, more noises could be heard. When they finally reached their destination, the noise came full blast. It was like a party raging inside there. Dark Magician knocked on the door. All fell silent. Another knock. The door started to open.  
  
The door revealed one of the Harpie Lady Sisters. She was almost topless and was wet all over. Probably with beer because she did seem very drunk. "What do you want?" she asked in her dizzy voice.  
  
"I have come to talk to Hercules. Justin sent me over here to talk to him."  
  
Surprised, the Harpie Lady stepped aside and Dark Magician and Fusionist passed through. It was a pretty large room. The smell of beer lingered everywhere. Harpie Ladies gathered to see the two strangers. Some of them were nude. Some of them were also too drunk to stand.  
  
How could one person control all these drunken Harpie Ladies? Dark Magician asked himself as he tried not to look at them.  
  
Arriving at the end of the path there was yet another door and another guard. The guard was not a Harpie Lady though. It was a Dark Magician. He sat there looking at the armored Magician and his feline. His blond hair covered most of his blue face. But he was not as drunk as the Ladies in that room.  
  
"Ya want to see Hercules ya?" he said with his German accent.  
  
Dark Magician only nodded.  
  
The guard moved out of the way and opened the door. Inside was a Celtic Guardian with about three Harpie Ladies around him. He had no armor at all. All he wears is some torn blue jeans. Sitting down on a chair near the door, the Dark Magician waited for the Guardian to talk. Fusionist only curled up near Dark Magician's feet. They waited there for a few minutes until the Celtic Guardian started to talk.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We want to know where to get a name. Justin sent us here to find you."  
  
Surprised Hercules responded, "Ah, so that's the reason. By the way, why were you not at the beginning ceremony when everyone got their name?"  
  
"We were the ones held captive by the humans. We escaped and went here to find a new life."  
  
Hercules gasped. The Harpie Ladies stood in shock. All was quiet until Hercules said, "So you two survived. Well done. Well done."  
  
Getting up, Hercules went over to a shelf and got out a very thick book. He walked over to Dark Magician slowly and gave him the book.  
  
"Here. Find a name that you would like to be called."  
  
The book was filled with many names in different languages. It took them two hours to look at all the names. Plus there is one more hour added when trying to find a name. All the while, Hercules sat there whispering to his Ladies about different things. At the end of the third hour, Dark Magician closed the book.  
  
"We have found the names we would like."  
  
Hercules did not respond. He only got up and got another book.  
  
"Fusionist would like to be named Mosi. My name will be Anubis."  
  
"So, Mosi and Anubis. One meaning cat and one god of the dead. Good choices."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, unless you want a Harpie Lady."  
  
Anubis looked at Hercules while getting out of the chair and responded, "No thanks. I prefer to find my own girl. Thanks again."  
  
Mosi and Anubis left Hercules alone with his Ladies. They walked past the guard who has gone to sleep. All the Harpie ladies were sleeping or drinking more beer. Everything was just quiet and smooth when they exited Hercules's domain. Upon entering the bar they found that no one was there. Except the lone Gaia warrior, Justin.  
  
  
  
"Hello Justin." Anubis yelled while sitting down in a chair near Justin.  
  
Justin turned around. At first glance, one may never knew that he is Gaia the Fierce Knight. In fact, he looked very different from his previous form. He appeared to be around 25 years of age. Long black hair covered his face like raven wings. His blue eyes were like blue flames. Some may even say that they had a warm feeling when he looks at you.  
  
"Ho! So what's your new names?" he said looking ever so confident.  
  
"My name is Anubis and her name is Mosi. Where is everyone else?"  
  
Justin looked around the room, "Everyone is outside listening to music. About ten more minutes and they should come right back in. The new bands around here needs a little more practice though. Do you want to go outside and listen to the last songs? I hear a Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon is singing tonight."  
  
Mosi rolled her eyes. She never did like Toon Blue Eyes. "The singing must be really bad because everyone in Hercules's domain is sleeping. You two could go but I am staying."  
  
Anubis nodded and got up with Justin. A noise was heard in the hallway to Hercules. The door opened to reveal the Dark Magician guard. He was wide- awake and stared at Justin and then locked his eyes on Anubis.  
  
"Ya going outside? It's not that very interesting out there. You guys should come back to Hercules's room and chat with us."  
  
Anubis smiled; at least the Dark Magician is being friendly, "That's ok. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Dracul. Well, I better stay out here then. I never like those Harpie Ladies. They are like sex slaves to Hercules. Hercules only hired me as a guard."  
  
Before they got a chance to sit down, a whole herd of Duel Monsters flocked inside the bar. All were rushing towards Hercules's domain. In the process, many were trampled on. Anubis got curious and decided to grab a Petit Angel.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Humans are coming. They already killed some out there. You should go to Hercules's domain if you don't want to be shot and killed."  
  
The Petit Angel kicked Anubis to let go of him. When she was set free she immediately went in with the crowd. Overall, the crowd was getting thinner and thinner from so many already in Hercules's domain. In about two minutes there were no one left except Anubis, Justin, Mosi, and Dracul.  
  
Dracul entered the empty hallway going towards Hercules's domain, "We better get going unless you want to die here."  
  
The group agreed and followed Dracul. Already they could hear the hunters' footsteps and chattering. When they got to the door at the beginning of the hallway, the hunters broke in. Racing as fast as they can to warn the others, the hunters followed but stopped at the beginning of the hallway. A shower of bullets came next. Unfortunately, Anubis got shot and fell to the ground.  
  
"Anubis!" Justin yelled, turning back to get Anubis.  
  
Dracul turned around, "Mosi, you go and tell the others that the hunters know where we are. Tell them to escape through the escape lodge and be sure to close it behind. I'll go help Justin and Anubis."  
  
Mosi nodded and ran towards the room filled with worried Duel Monsters.  
  
Dracul, with his normal armor on ever since Anubis and Mosi met him, stepped in front of Justin and Anubis. A burst of black light came and shielded the three from bullets. He waved his green staff and summoned a spell. The hunters stopped and did not know what to do with any spell. One by one, each of the hunters bursts into flames and died instantly. Dracul's spell caused the insides of the hunters to burst into flames and burn them inside out. No hunters ever came back from that hunting trip.  
  
"Is Anubis okay?" Dracul asked looking over to Justin.  
  
Justin sadly looked back, "He is shot near the heart. I don't think he got much of a chance to live. And no spell could heal this wound. His armor was just too weak for the shower of bullets."  
  
They both looked at Anubis. His blood was all over the place. Anubis knew that he was going to die. He lied there with his thoughts on his new freedom. Then the thoughts just faded away.  
  
  
  
Free the dream within  
  
The voices calling, a song  
  
A prayer from deep inside you  
  
To guide you  
  
Be the dream within  
  
The light is shining  
  
A flame on the wind  
  
Salvation begins  
  
Look beyond where hearts can see  
  
Dream in peace  
  
Trust, love, believe  
  
-The Dream Within, Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within  
  
A Red Eyes Black Dragon stood. Its wings were covered in blood. Blood that came from human hunters. It glared at the rotting bodies. This battle ended in victory. Then a flash of light came. It was Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was challenged to a duel. Lightning broke from the clouds as the two fought. One ripping wings while the other trying to rip the throat apart. Both jumped off from each other and stared. Blue Eyes had teeth marks on his neck. Red Eyes carried shreds of wings with him. They both lunged at each other. Lightning came down and hit the two dragons causing a massive explosion. Blood and guts was everywhere. In the center stood the Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring in victory.  
  
A vision of light came through to Anubis's eyes. He slowly woke up from his dream. Slowly, he looked around.  
  
Is this heaven? He thought, am I really dead?  
  
A small crack was heard. The door across from him was slowly opening. A young woman came through the door. She had blue hair that flowed in the slight breeze like waves in the ocean. Bright red eyes stared into Anubis's eyes. Albino was written all over her.  
  
While staring at Anubis, she decided to speak. "Looks like you are alive Anubis."  
  
"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Anubis asked while noticing that he was wearing only underwear after lifting the bed sheets.  
  
"I am Nisha. I am the one who saved you from death. Look at your wound."  
  
Anubis looked at his chest. There were no bullet holes or wounds anywhere. He was completely healed. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Your friends are at the lobby. You could go see them after you put on some clothes."  
  
Nisha answered while giving Anubis some clothes.  
  
Anubis looked at the pair of jeans and the white t-shirt. They looked like they came right out of the factory. He put them on and asked, "What Duel Monster type are you?"  
  
Nisha stood in fear and replied, "I.I am a human. But don't hurt me."  
  
Anubis looked at the albino. She trembled in fear. He did not want to hurt her if she really did heal him. But he wanted to be cautious because he doesn't know if she is linked to hunters or not. Nisha looked at Anubis one more time and ran out of the room. Confused, Anubis followed right behind her.  
  
As he ran he noticed that this was a very large interior. He was actually inside an abandoned hotel. When they reached the lobby, Nisha stopped.  
  
"Anubis is well again!" Nisha yelled happily like if she was never afraid to begin with.  
  
Anubis looked at the end of the room. There stood Justin and Mosi happily looking at him. He searched around the lobby some more and found no Dracul.  
  
"Hello friends. Where is Dracul?"  
  
Justin walked towards Anubis with Mosi following close behind. He gave Anubis a hug. "I am so happy that you are back. Dracul has gone with the others to Spring Town. He sent us here and left to help the others recover." Justin replied while letting go of Anubis.  
  
The Dark Magician sighed and turned to Nisha. "I am sorry if I frightened you. By the way, how did you get accepted in by the Duel Monsters?"  
  
"That is a story of which I will tell to you." Nisha said.  
  
The Duel Monsters sat down and watched Nisha as she begun her story.  
  
  
  
I am not like most people who have Duel Monster cards. No, I am quite different from them. The only card I have was a Dark Magician Girl. So I never dueled. Never wanted because it reminded me so much of slave battles. Most humans were treating you guys like slaves. Keys just to get into victory. People with high ranked decks would look at me and offer a trade for some other card. But I never traded. You see, Dark Magician Girl and I were like partners. I could hear her soul in there. Her soul was screaming to get out of the card. I looked all over to find a way to release her from her trap. When I heard about the plague, I immediately got on a boat and sailed to the island myself. I almost never made it to the shore. But when I got there, Dark Magician Girl was free. In return for my kindness, she gave me the power of one of her own. But we parted to be on the safe side. That's so that other Duel Monsters can't find out about me. Some did and became close allies. Dark Magician Girl now lives in Spring Town. She works at a bar called The Rose. Her name is Kira that stands for light. The light that guided us here.  
  
"That's my story." Finished Nisha while she looks at the stunned Duel Monsters.  
  
"So, you are like a Dark Magician Girl now?" asked Anubis who was very interested in the story.  
  
Nisha nodded.  
  
Anubis got up and looked at his friends, "I think we should go to Spring Town and meet Kira. Justin, do you have a horse?"  
  
Justin got up as well and looked outside, "Yeah, my horse is out there. We could put Nisha on it so she doesn't have to walk. Mr. Kibble won't mind."  
  
"But before we go, I would like to put you in some different clothes." Anubis demanded while walking towards Nisha, "You have to look more like a Dark Magician Girl so that the others won't think you are an enemy."  
  
Nisha looked at the torn pants and shirt and agreed with Anubis. Anubis said some words then poof, there were some Dark Magician Girl clothes. He looked at the happy Nisha. Picking up her clothes and went to a room. A few minutes later, she came out. Not in rags but in Dark Magician Girl clothes.  
  
"You look beautiful." Anubis said while kneeling down and kissing Nisha's hand.  
  
Nisha blushed, "Thanks Anubis."  
  
"What are you guys standing there for? Mr. Kibble is getting impatient." Yelled Justin as he waited with Mosi.  
  
The two walked towards Mr. Kibble. Mr. Kibble was a usual Gaia horse, purple fur and heavy armor. Nisha got on the horse behind Justin. Anubis can see that Nisha was getting more confident around him. In fact, some could say that he even had a crush on her. Mosi crawled up to Anubis's shoulder. With one last look at the old hotel, the group left to go on to Spring Town.  
  
Spring Town was the second city conquered by the Duel Monsters. It is a more cheerful place than its sister town. All of the places where filled with life. It was sunset when the four got there. The wind started to pick up more and more and it started to get colder. You see the season of fall is on its way. The trees are already showing signs of shedding. Anubis looked around for The Rose. When he found it, Justin parked Mr. Kibble next to all of the other Gaia horses. But not so close to the female horse since she is somehow in heat.  
  
The Rose was a far larger bar than Harpie Bar. It was a place for far more Duel Monsters than the other bar. Nisha looked around the busy bar. Kira was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I don't see Kira anywhere. I am going to ask the bartender. Be right back." Nisha said while walking over to the bartender.  
  
"What do you want miss?" the Karbonala Warrior bartender asked.  
  
"I would like to know where Kira is."  
  
The bartender sighed, "She left an hour ago. She is probably at the Dark Magician Bar."  
  
Nisha waved at the bartender and gave him some coins in return. She returned to the group and said, "She is at the Dark Magician Bar. It's right next door."  
  
"But they only allow Dark Magicians?" Mosi asked while eyeing a slot machine.  
  
"Yes, they only allow Dark Magicians. But if they got friends, they are welcome to come as well."  
  
"Well, I just hope they got a slot machine."  
  
The group laughed and started to exit the bar. Walking to the next bar, they found out that it was a quieter place. As they entered the bar, it seems that there were no one there. That was until a door at the end of the room opened. It was a Dark Sage with a handful of scrolls in his hand.  
  
"Ho ho. Looks like more has come. Welcome to the Dark Magician Bar. I am Napoleon. I see that you two brought some friends over. They are welcome in as well. The bar is past through that door. But watch out for the pet wolves. I don't know what they will do to that cat if they see it. So be careful. But enjoy!" Dark Sage said and left after he did.  
  
They went through the door. In this room there was some life. A Dark Magician Girl was performing on the stage. Most of the other Dark Magician Girls were chatting in one of the corners. In the other corner were the Dark Magicians. They all just sat there. Some talked and some slept. But the ones that were awake stopped talking and stared at Anubis and Nisha.  
  
One of the Dark Magicians got up and went towards Anubis. He was about the same age. He wore almost all his armor except his helmet. But this guy's purple hair was far shorter than Anubis's. Almost like military cut. "Welcome. You have a lovely girl there. Like to come and talk with us?"  
  
"No thanks. We are just looking for Kira. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yes, I have. She is with the girls over there in that corner." The Dark Magician turned towards the corner, "KIRA! COMPANY!" he yelled.  
  
One of the Dark Magician Girls got up and went towards the Dark Magician. "What is it?"  
  
"You appear to have company."  
  
Nisha stepped right in front of Kira and whispered, "It's me, Nisha. What about if we go in a private room and chat."  
  
Kira nodded and signaled the group to follow her. Anubis stared at Kira. She was the perfect Dark Magician Girl. Just like the one pictured in the card. They entered one of the private rooms. Kira made sure she locked it. It was a small room with a table, pillows, and a bed. This was probably a sex/meeting room for couples or small groups.  
  
"Nisha, I am glad that you have come. Who are your friends?" Kira greeted Nisha with a warm smile.  
  
"I missed you too. Oh, my friends. Ok. The Dark Magician is Anubis. The Gaia warrior is Justin. The Fusionist is Mosi. How have things been going for you?"  
  
Kira eyed Anubis and took full note of his appearance. "Looks like things are getting worse. After the attack in Harpie Bar, I think the hunters are getting smarter. And what's worse is that they got Adrik on their side."  
  
"Who is Adrik?" Justin asked the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Adrik is one of Pegasus's cards. He caught the plague when he got on this island. That was from a mission to get an army by Pegasus to capture and destroy us all. What's worse is that Adrik is the Magician of Black Chaos." Replied Kira with a very concerned look on her face.  
  
Anubis slammed his foot in anger, "You mean that shit head that try to take Mosi and I from this island is gathering up an army?"  
  
"It's true. We sent a group of spies to the hunters' hideout. They saw Adrik with some of his soldiers. And it looks like they are going to attack this town soon."  
  
A knock was heard on the door. Justin turned around and opened it. Hercules stepped right in. He had a very frightened look on his face.  
  
"What is going on?" Justin asked.  
  
Hercules swiftly got to the center of the group and spoke. "I have come to tell you that Adrik is advancing his troops to this town. I advise that we go to the shelters immediately."  
  
The group agreed and went off with Hercules. Going out of the bar, Anubis noticed that all the Dark Magicians were gone and the place was left bare. As they got outside, the moon shone on their faces. All around they could see hundreds of Duel Monsters going in one direction. Towards the shelter.  
  
The shelter was a large ancient ruin that appeared to be once a shrine. Inside, the shrine was filled with frightened bodies. The smell of sweat and fright was in the air. Hercules made sure that everyone got inside the shrine. He then picked a few to spy on the whereabouts of the enemy army. Among the ten picked were Anubis and Justin. The spies quickly got outside and awaited Hercules's orders.  
  
"The enemy is advancing closer to this shrine as we speak. I want all of you to spy on them. And if it's possible, kill some of the enemy. I will be with you on this one. Lets move out." Hercules instructed the spies.  
  
The group of eleven started to move towards the enemy. They ran in the cover of the forest. Luckily, clouds and that made sightings of the spies hard covered the moon. As they got sight of the army they crouched down to the ground. There were hundreds of human hunters and even more Duel Monster soldiers. Adrik orders all of which around.  
  
"Ok, does anyone see Adrik?" Hercules whispered while keeping an eye out for changes.  
  
No answer came from anyone. But bad luck was on their side. A Black Luster Soldier with a Lesser Dragon heard the whisper. The soldier and dragon walked towards the spies. He knew that the spies were there.  
  
"SPIES!" He yelled causing a disturbance among the soldiers.  
  
The Lesser Dragon looked to the ground and fell. His head was cut open by Hercules's sword. A full attack came from the spies, but they were no match for the enemy army. One by one, each of the spies fell to the ground in a pool of blood. After five minutes, all was left was Hercules, Anubis, Justin, and a Bird Man.  
  
"Retreat and kill those who follow." Hercules demanded as he dashed through the forest.  
  
The three other spies ran as well. A net flew over them and landed. One spy was missing. Anubis stopped and looked behind him. Justin was captured.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Save yourself and the ones you are trying to protect." Justin yelled as the army pulled him in.  
  
Anubis stood in shock. Should he run? Should he save his friend? He sat there confused of what to do. That was until the Bird Man grabbed him and ran to the ruins. But the enemy did not follow. They have caught their prey.  
  
Justin sat there with his hands tied behind his back. It was an hour after the capture. He felt tired and wanted to go to sleep but he can't. What happen if the guards really wanted to kill him? So he had to stay up. The guard next to him was a pretty muscular Rude Kaiser. His blades were already stained with blood from its last victims. Is Justin next in line?  
  
A knock echoed in the jail cell, "Demon, bring the prisoner out." The voice from the other side said.  
  
Demon turned around and forced Justin to get on his feet. A blade was kept ready just in case Justin wanted to escape. But Justin knew that he was on his way to death or torture. Walking out of the jail cell, Justin saw that more guards were lined up in two parallel rows. At the end of the rows were two big Gaia warriors. Unlike Justin, these warriors were very muscular and had machine guns by their side. In between the two warriors was a dark figure.  
  
A light shone on the figure as he spoke, "Welcome to your doom, Gaia Warrior."  
  
It was Adrik, the Magician of Black Chaos  
  
Please Review This!!! 


End file.
